The proposed studies investigate the development of the ability to process selectively information in the visual periphery. Five- and eight-year-old children and college adults are asked to find, as quickly as possible, which one of four alternatives presented at 3 degrees, 6 degrees, or 9 degrees from the center of the display field matches a centrally located standard. The alternatives differ systematically from the standard and represent various structural transformations of it (e.g., Discontinuity among features, rotations, and curve-to-line, line-to-curve). To the extent that peripheral information is used, we expect that the subject's first eye-movement off-standard will be on the perfect match or on the alternative most similar to it (Discontinuity transformation). On the other hand, if peripheral information is not being used effectively to guide subsequent fixations, then initial eye movements will be random. The presence or absence of the central standard during search is varied between studies to ascertain whether "visual noise" at the fovea affects how parafoveal information is used and whether reliance on a memory image of the standard affects scanning patterns. It is expected that the control over search by peripheral transformations will decline as stimulus distance increases; this decline is expected to be sharper for children than for adults. Such a result would suggest that the children are more limited than adults in using peripheral information to guide their fixations. This finding would clarify the role of peripheral processing in prior developmental differences reported in visual scanning studies for inspection, recognition, and discrimination tasks as well as in reading and visual search tasks.